Triangle $ABC$ is an isosceles triangle with $AB=BC$. Point $D$ is the midpoint of both $\overline{BC}$ and $\overline{AE}$, and $\overline{CE}$ is 11 units long. What is the length of $\overline{BD}$?  Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth.

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(3,112^.5)--(6,0)--cycle);
draw((6,0)--(9,112^.5)--(0,0));
label("$A$", (0,0), SW);
label("$B$", (3,112^.5), N);
label("$C$", (6,0), SE);
label("$D$", (4.75,6), N);
label("$E$", (9,112^.5), N);
[/asy]
Solution: Because triangles $D$ is the midpoint of $\overline{BC}$ and $\overline{AE}$, $ABEC$ must be a parallelogram, so $AB=CE=11$. Then because triangle $ABC$ is isosceles, $BC=AB=11$. That means $BD=
\frac{11}{2}$ or $\boxed{5.5}$.